Dos'huil
Dos'huil are a highly mutated sentient race known to be the third party faction in The Trident War in Locus Series 1. Their purpose is to destroy all life on every planet. As time came by, they were using enemy armadas to crash land onto planets. Releasing a lot of radiation to increase the spread of their toxins, spores and bioorganisms. These would appear as liquids, gasses and other fluids. If people survived the Dos'huil, they would not have survived the planetary change as they terrorform the planet into one of the same swampy sporelands covered in toxic fluids. The Dos'huil have two types of Dos'huil within the Race. The Zerg and The Individuals. The Zerg is an organised force of Dos'huil that attacked in numbers to swarm their targets and perform tasks faster. Fully connected to the hivemind. These Dos'huil were members of the main faction. The Individuals are not apart of the Zerg, finding their own territory and slowly or rapidly grow to evolve into a greater monster. Some became so powerful, they became the planet they claimed. Common Individual Dos'huil were Ancient Dos'huil as well as Dos'huil that are left behind. But they sometimes form their own Zerg which eventually joins the main Zerg once met. Sub Race Dos'huil have sub races that define their role in the Zerg. Engineer Sub Race Ancient Dos'huil Elder Dos'huil Drone Sub Race Heavy Warrior Sub Race Scout Sub Race Toxic & Explosive Sub Race Small eel looking, that goes into the person's body expands into their cells controlling the brain Sub Race Elders &Ancient Dos'huil Elders are Dos'huil that were once Dark Acolytes of Unsilar. They are the leaders of the Dos'huil. They were once wardens of the Containment bases until they got caught in the outbreak. Ancients are Dos'huil who mutated at a constant rate and grew to become unique. They became stray from the Zerg, living on civilized planets, remote planets and moons. The Zerg sometimes come across them which leads to a fight. Ancients can be the size of a planet and a rare occasion where they are the planet. One of the Ancients are known as Kraygul, a large fury beast that is very hostile. It is very brutal, charging anyone and squishing them with their fists as if it was a hammer. Origins Darkian Renagon had planned on giving the Hilen civilization a new home, as their old planet was becoming unstable in the core. Darkian offered them Vanduil however they would have to kill the natives that were living on the planet. They disagreed, leading to becoming prisoners. They were prisoners in an outpost, on a cold planet near Vanduil. Scientists would test chemicals on them, discovering advance mutation. This created blue creatures, resistant to cold naming them the Dos'huil. The mutation would replace and add new cells to their body, their brain would stretch from the skull into the torso and their nails/claws would expand to big claws. They were intelligent and deadly, Darkian disciplined them to wipe out all Sesuuks on the planet Vanduil; but they could not survive the climate. The plan did not work out they were shipped to remote planet in secure containment bases to mutate further till they are ready. They manage to outbreak, exploiting a mistake in the architectural design. All bases were built the exact same way. They were disciplined for the intention to wipe out Vanduil of Sesuuks but in their perspective they have to wipe out all life. Eventually, they would consume and infect life; than just kill with fists and claws. Category:Faction Category:Lore Category:Dos'huil Category:Story of Locus Category:Large Faction